Imitating Swans
by angelsfanili
Summary: Edward and Alice were born wealthy and always felt sure of their place in the world. They expected to be loved despite their cruel natures. When they move to small town Forks, they are surprised to find that poor, community-service-driven Isabella Swan is admired. Alice realized that she must get in touch with her humanity. Bella gets a best friend and a green eyed lover. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story was inspired by some hurtful words said to me. I was told that I lack compassion and think too highly of myself… I hope it isn't true. I try everything I can to be a good person, to help others. I like to think I'm selfless, but apparently I'm selfish.**

**This story is my therapy. Maybe a way to forgive the one who told me those hurtful things, maybe a way to learn how to be a better person.**

**Please, enjoy the story!**

Alice went to school in her brand new yellow Challenger. It was great having a father that was the most desired doctor in the world, and a mother that was paid to decorate celebrities' homes.

She pulled into her parking spot. No one dared use Alice Cullen's parking spot- she was far too powerful for the huge high school. Edward, Alice's brother, drove into the parking spot right next to hers. He, too, had this spot reserved simply for being Edward Cullen.

The siblings were not only excessively rich, but incredibly good-looking. Edward had a strong jaw that had a hint of stubble, giving him a rugged look. His eyes were a piercing green, a Cullen trademark, surrounded by thick eyelashes. Edward was well-known for the bronze hair that flew in disarray with no intentions of being tamed. He was lean, but not at all lanky. He was chiseled in a way one is not used to seeing on a senior in high school and made teachers uncomfortably squirm.

Alice was just as striking as her brother. She was short, but she stood straight and felt taller than anyone else. She usually wore designer clothes that caused her perfect skin to shine. Her eyes were as green as any other Cullen and she had small pink lips that rarely stretched into a smile, but when it did, her smile was absolutely dazzling. She had short black hair that others wished they could pull off and it was messy and unruly that added to the pale skin color. She truly was gorgeous- something that she was very much aware of.

Alice was a junior, but still held the attention of every boy- and man- on campus. The girls on campus swooned over Edward.

They alone were considered the Elite at their school.

They walked through the halls and expected the attention they received. The duo separated to make it to their first period class.

"Alice," Phyllis whispered as class started. Despite the unfortunate name, Phyllis was pretty. Not as hypnotizing as Alice Cullen, but pretty enough to be considered an ally at the school. Her messenger, if you will. "Stephanie and Alicia are going to run for Homecoming Queen. They've been badmouthing you to everyone."

Alice straightened and her lips curled up into what wasn't really a smile. She absolutely adored competition.

Stephanie and Alicia were both very rich, but not enough to earn the same respect as the Cullens. Their fathers were both politicians that embezzled money, adding to their wealth. They also helped their children learn the dirty ways to play when it came to things such as Homecoming title.

Despite the fact that only seniors won any dance titles, Alice had taken the title every single dance. She was always invited by a senior, making her eligible. She has the crowns and intends to add more to her collection.

The class ended and Phyllis followed Alice closely as they went down the halls. Lizzie decided to catch up and tried to offer Alice more gossip that pertained to the Homecoming title.

Alice turned around and faced the girls that followed her around like puppies and asked, "Do you think they have a chance at winning?" She raised an eyebrow. They both paled and looked at each other to asses which one would talk.

Lizzie lost the silent debate. "Well, they have started working together to have taken enough votes from you… They have started spreading some pretty malicious rumors that are seriously hitting your rep."

Alice nodded, taking in this new information with an unreadable expression.

_Rumors? Fine, two can play at this game._

"Tell Jaime that you saw Stephanie hooking up with Alex when he was absent on Thursday." Alice instructed. Phyllis' eyes widened.

"But, Alice, they've been dating for a year… I can't break up their-" She tried to protest, but Alice shot her a bitter glare.

"I don't remember asking you for a morality check, Phyllis. Do you enjoy your relationship with Michael? Huh? Do you like getting the best food at lunch, despite how poor you are? Everything you have now, I've given to you. I can take it away." She threatened with a small hiss in her voice, sounding snakelike.

Everyone in the hall was watching Alice tower over the woman that was so much taller than her, speaking in hushed tones.

To Phyllis, though, it spoke volumes. Alice was very powerful, and she had to accommodate. She knew that. So she nodded and then took off to do her duties.

Alice looked at Lizzie, challenging her to say something. Instead, Lizzie excused herself to the next class and Alice was alone.

Alone.

She was alone all too often. She had her brother, but he was not a loving person. He just tried to find the next girl to have a fling with, toss them aside to avoid losing his sense of power. Her parents were both extremely loving, but never around to share the compassion she so desired.

This façade with cruelty was exactly that- a façade. She was so scared of loving someone and losing that sense of power, only to be hurt in the end. To be alone again, but this time weak as well.

She shook her head at the thoughts that were beginning to cloud her mind, and straightened before she walked into her next class

-o- -o- -o-

Edward rolled his eyes at the girl's nonstop chattering. He never did understand why women decided to talk so much before they had sex- which is clearly what was going to happen.

"Look, Ashley, that's great and all but are we gonna do this or what?" Edward asked, no longer able to hear what issue she was having with her father. They were crammed inside of a hallway closet at school, both ditching the last period of the day.

"My- my name is Shae." The girl said with wide eyes that began to water.

_Like that makes much of a difference_. Edward thought darkly.

"Shae, my beauty, are we going to do this?" Edward fixed a dazzling smile that turned women into putty on his face. The girl's stare went blank, initially surprised by the look Edward was able to create. The girl forgot that Edward didn't know her name, but suddenly wanted to jump his bones.

That's exactly what she did.

"That was amazing." The girl said breathlessly as she searched for her underwear in the small closet. Edward grunted in agreement and he tucked himself back into his pants. He looked up to see the girl looking at him with love in her eyes.

_Oh boy, here we go again_.

"Were you up for round two after school?" She asked, closing the space between them.

"Thanks but I have a lot of studying." Edward exited the closet and made his way to his car. The bell would be ringing soon and he wanted to get home before Ashley-Shae, whatever, caught up with him.

He pulled up to his large house, and as he got to the door, he heard Alice pull into the driveway right behind him. He looked back at his little sister and that was the first moment that he realized that his parents' cars were both there as well.

They were never home this early on a weekday.

"Mom and Dad are home?" Alice asked, voicing Edward's question.

"It seems like that." He shrugged, pretending to be indifferent. Really, he was growing with excitement.

Alice beamed at the idea of dinner with the entire family, and her lips stretched into a smile that was unfamiliar to her face. She skipped into the house, feeling childlike at last, and Edward followed closely behind her.

"So, I heard you were trying to win Homecoming Queen… Again." Edward snorted. He was King, obviously. It was truly the Cullen title as of now.

"You gotta give the people what they want." She winked at her brother who laughed freely. It has been so long since they have had a kind interaction with each other. They both treasured the little moment they just had as they entered the house. They both took the moment and seeing their parent's cars as a sign of something good to come.

They smelled food in the kitchen, and in an instant, they both ran to the kitchen like kids on Christmas. Their mother was singing happily as she stirred something in a bowl. Their father watched her with love in his eyes, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Hey guys! What a nice surprise." Alice said, trying to contain the sheer joy she felt at the image in front of her. Her parents barely get to see each other, so it was nice to see the love.

"Kids! Dinner will be ready soon! Your father and I have some great news." Esme smiled and her eyes shined. Their happiness was contagious, and soon Edward and Alice were happily setting the table. They usually have the help do these tasks, but it was nice to use the house like they were just a normal family.

The table was beautifully set, and soon food filled their plates.

"Oh, Esme, this is cooked to perfection." Carlisle said to his wife, mouth full.

"Tsk, Carlisle, please chew your food before you talk!" Esme laughed a twinkling laugh. She sighed happily and looked at the plates. "I truly have missed being able to cook and eating dinner with you guys." Carlisle grabbed her hand at that moment and gave her his strength. She smiled a thank you to him and met her children's curious eyes. "I have decided to take on less work. I will work over the phone mostly, so I will be able to be home more often."

Edward's heart soared at the idea. Alice vibrated in her chair with pure excitement. They would be a family.

"And I've decided to work at a hospital that will take less of my time." Carlisle continued.

Could this day get any better? The high schoolers both thought happily.

"Which means we won't be able to keep this house. The hospital I would work at is in Washington, so we'd have to move there. It's early enough in the school year that you won't be behind at the new high school. We are going to be closer again." Carlisle said, still holding his wife's hand.

"What? What about all my friends?" Alice asked, her eyes wide and wet.

"Dear, you can make friends anywhere."

"No, no! I've worked too hard to get where I am today!" Alice was shaking her head, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I can't leave!"

"Dear, I understand you'll miss your friends, but this is going to be good for us as a family. We can have more dinners together. I can attend Edward's games. We can be more involved with your lives." Esme tried to calm her daughter down.

"No! I have worked so hard to be who I am at that school!" Alice stormed from the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her and sobbed onto her pillow.

She would have to start from the beginning again. She would have to work for the people to do her homework, for getting the parking spot, for the pupils to provide her with the proper gossip that will allow her to snake her way to the top. It would just be too much.

Carlisle frowned as his daughter sobbed in her room, and he watched the rest of his family to see their reaction.

Edward seemed indifferent, and Esme was obviously upset that Alice wasn't as joyous as she had imagined her to be. This would be good for the family. He knew it would be. He had noticed the way Edward pretends to be indifferent at all costs, and how Alice never has a friend come over.

They just needed to be part of a closely-knit community. They needed to be humbled.

He squeezed his wife's hand and she gave him a small smile. She trusted him, and that was all that mattered.

-o- -o- -o-

One week later, the Cullen were moved out. The school no longer felt the weight of bowing to the Cullen's every whim. The abnormally gorgeous siblings were no longer able to reign their rules.

Edward and Alice drove behind their parents, their house shrinking behind them.

They were driving to the port, where their cars would be picked up and they would be taken to the airport as they left California for Washington.

In First Class, Edward and Alice sat silently, both trying to adjust to the dramatic changes. In front of them, Carlisle and Esme whispered excitedly about the beauty of nature and the house that Esme has spent the last week decorating.

Shortly, they were in Port Angeles, a town away from Forks because Forks was not big enough to have an airport. Their cars weren't going to meet them in Forks until tomorrow morning, so they family climbed into the rented car with only their carry-ons.

"I'm so excited!" Esme said happily, breaking the heavy silence.

"Me too, dear. It's so quiet here. I could get used to this." Carlisle was content. He hadn't lived in such homey environments since he was a child. It was a small town like this that had created his desire to help others. He hoped it would inspire admirable qualities in his children.

The family pulled up to their new house after making many turns on dirt roads and Esme happily opened the door.

"Welcome home children!" Esme beamed. Behind her was a big white house with big windows as walls. It was extremely open and beautiful. The green shrubs around it only gave it more of an enchanted look. It would be a beautiful place to live.

"Get to sleep, kids. You start school tomorrow, bright and early." Carlisle instructed. Tired from the plane ride and the darkening sky, the Cullen children complied and went up to their rooms that were across the hall from each other. They both gave each other a look before they closed the door behind them.

Tomorrow would be a very long day.

**AN: The next chapter will be more exciting! I promise. This was just necessary for the rest of the story. I needed you guys to understand Edward and Alice's thought process.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! It always means so much to me!**


	2. Welcome to Forks

**AN: This story is getting nearly as many reviews and follows as I had hoped for… However, this story has really struck a chord with me… So enjoy this next chapter!**

The entire school was buzzing with excitement by the end of first period. Everyone knew about the new students from busy California. They were completely thrilled that something new was there to be talked about.

Alice and Edward thrived on the attention, even expected it.

They had baffled the Forks students with their beauty and expensive clothes. Immediately, everyone awed over them.

Alice strut into her second period, the teacher watched her with his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Err, um, Alice Cullen?" He asked as other students began to sit in their seats. Alice nodded, handing a paper that had to be signed by every teacher. She moved purposefully slow so the students would be allowed to ogle her longer. She loved the attention. She could feel their hungry eyes move up and down her body, admiring the clothes and lovely figure. She would use that to make it back to the top.

She suspected that it wouldn't take too long. There wasn't a lot of people here, and every one of them was so fascinated by her that it would be easy to use them.

"Okay, Miss Cullen, you can take an available seat." The teacher said, looking pointedly at the seat in the front row, right in front of the teacher's desk. He was hoping that she would sit where he could inconspicuously watch her.

All though it wasn't the first time a teacher had admired her, Alice still shivered and opted for the seat right next to a gorgeous blond.

The blond glared at her. "Look, my best friend sits there. You're gonna have to find yourself a different seat."

Alice raised an eyebrow and set down her binder and purse to say that she was going to stay there, despite the warning the blond gave. Alice had thought that someone as beautiful as her would see her as an ally. They could work together to rule the school.

He blond's perfect eyebrow shot up and her glare darkened. "Seat's taken, girl."

The class was watching them, but when Alice heard the door open, everyone turned to look at the person that opened it.

Isabella Swan tumbled into the room, laughing lightly at her own clumsiness and blushed at the attention. She gave an apologetic smile to the teacher. Alice watched, curious as to why everyone watch this girl's every move.

"Sorry, Mr. Fee. Louie was lost on his way to class again." Isabella explained. Louie, a boy with Autism attended the school and she would walk him to classes on the days that he was confused. Louie had a crush on Bella, and she thinks he would fake loss every once in a while just to have her walk him to class. He knew she was a sucker for helping people.

The entire class, including the teacher, made some sort of nod or noise of understanding.

_How the hell did she have everyone's attention?_ Alice sneered. She realized that this brunette would have to be an ally, or she would make her an enemy.

"It's fine, Isabella. We haven't started class yet. Please, take your seat." Mr. Fee motioned to Isabella's seat, where he noticed for the first time that It was occupied. "Miss Cullen, that is Isabella's seat." He said protectively.

Alice looked disgusted. Did Isabella indulge in his desire to create relationships with students? Well, at least she knew what she would use as gossip to destroy this Isabella girl she had been hearing about all day.

Isabella opened her mouth to say something, but the Blond Bitch next to Alice spoke up.

"I tried to tell her that, Mister Fee. She didn't listen." _Well, up yours too._ Alice thought with a glare.

"Rose, it's fine. I can use any seat. There's one right by Tyler. Really, it's fine." Isabella said happily. She walked up to Rosalie and they exchanged something.

_Drugs? The rumors just create themselves_. Alice thought cockily.

Alice was shocked when Isabella turned to her and smiled. Isabella was beautiful. She hand long brown hair that had waves of characteristics that framed her heart-shaped face. She had big brown eyes that were easy to see into her soul. Alice squirmed uncomfortably by the direct eye contact, she felt that just as easily as Alice could read Isabella's soul, she could just as easily read hers.

"Hi, I'm so sorry about Rose. She just has an overprotective nature. It's why we're best friends." She laughed easily. "I'm Isabella, but please, call me Bella. If you have any questions about the school, or even the town, just ask me." Alice was stunned into silence and Rosalie gave a knowing smile. No one could resist Bella's friendly nature. Rose hoped that Alice would get that egotistical smile slapped off her face soon enough. Bella continued. "Welcome to Forks, Alice!"

Bella walked over to the empty seat next to a boy Alice assumed was Tyler, who stared at her lovingly. The lesson began and Alice steamed in her seat.

She couldn't understand the happiness that radiated off of Isabella and everyone around her. She didn't comprehend why, while everyone has been gossiping about Alice and Edward, it was only second to Isabella Swan.

She had hoped that since Forks was such a small town that everyone would have been fawning over her… Everyone paid attention to her, talked about her, admired her, but they did not fawn over her like they did Isabella Swan. What made her so special?

Alice tried to ignore the glare from Rosalie beside her as she chewed on her pen cap, trying to decipher this new world she has stepped into.

She only noticed the bell because a figure stood patiently in front of her desk. Alice looked up and saw beautiful Isabella waiting for her.

She felt an unfamiliar jealous pang and scowled. "What do you want?"

Isabella was unaffected by the venom in the new girl's voice, chalking it up as fear of being at a new school. She offers her a comforting smile. "I just wanted to make sure you knew where your next class was. I know how new schools can be daunting."

"Please, this school is one-fifth the size of my last school. And that's being generous. I think I can find my way." Alice scooped up her binder and purse and stood tall. Bella gave her the same comforting smile.

"Okay. I'm glad. Well, if you do need any help with anything, Alice, you can ask." She knows something is upsetting the new girl, but Isabella cannot put her finger on it. She hoped she would drop her hostility so they could eventually be friends.

Isabella turned to walk toward her best friend that waited beautifully against the door frame.

"Forget her, Bells. She's being a bitch. A stuck-up bitch."

Bella tried not to roll her eyes, used to Rose's cynicism. They walked over to their lockers that were next to each other. Bella exchanged the books she needed while she talked. "Rose, I think she's just not used to such a change in size. Moving is hard."

"I bet you they voted her out of her old school. There's no way in hell they voluntarily put up with her bitchy attitude." Rose grabbed her math book with distaste as she talked. Bella closed her locker and looked at her best friends.

"Rose, she just lost all of her best friends. Her favorite coffee shop. Her favorite book store. She lost the place she grew up. You have to give her some slack. She'll come around." Bella said lightly. Rosalie rolled her eyes in response so Bella tried a different tactic. "Okay, Rose. Imagine if tomorrow your parents decided to make you and Jazz move. You'd have to say bye to Em, the La Push beach, and everything else you love here. Don't you think that'd cause you to be icy to those things you assumed were the reason for everything you love?"

Rosalie's lips tightened into a straight line, always shocked at Bella's optimism and empathy for others.

She shut her locker with a little more force than necessary. "Fine. Just try not to be too nice, okay Bells? I know her type, she's the type that will stomp all over people if it means she can get to the top."

Again, Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, Rose. Thanks. I'll make sure to stay on my toes."

"You laugh, Bells, but I know how trusting you are. I know you can only see the good in people, but that can be considered a weakness. She could try and take advantage of you." Bella smiled softly at her friend's concern and gives her a hug.

"Thanks. Now go to math. I better not hear that you ditched it to be with my brother again, Rosalie. You know how he blathers." Bella said with an eyebrow raised. It was Rosalie's turn to roll her eyes. Her best friend could be quite the mother-figure, to everyone. It's why the entire school loved Isabella. Well, mostly everyone.

As if on cue, Tanya Winters strut past the friends with Jessica and Lauren in tow. This threesome was the school's trio of bitches.

Of course, their title or their attitude didn't phase Bella's attitude. She gave them a smile.

"Isabella. I hear you're going to run for Homecoming Queen." Tanya seethed with a nasally voice. Bella's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"It was never my intention, Tanya."

"Good. Because there's no way in hell you could win. You're a junior. So leave the title to me." Tanya's little minions snickered in agreement and praise.

"Of course, Tanya. I wish you the best of luck." Isabella said sincerely.

Alice walked into the hall, watching the entire scene. She was able to see the conversation between Rosalie and Bella. She watched as Tanya intimidated everyone in the hallway- well, everyone besides Bella and Rose. Alice was no fool, she knew that senior Tanya Winters would be considered a great ally. They both disliked Isabella, and both wanted to get the title of Homecoming Queen.

Alice couldn't believe that anyone was as happy and positive as Isabella Swan.

When Tanya walked out of Bella's sight, Alice caught up with her.

Tanya gave a look of disgust as she looked Alice up and down. "What do you want, new girl?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Look, let's drop the bitchy attitudes for just a few seconds and cut to the chase. I don't like Isabella Swan's unreasonable popularity, and neither do you. We both see her as a threat. I want to win Homecoming Queen, as do you. But most importantly, I want to make sure Isabella doesn't get the title. I mean, why does everyone love her so goddamn much? She's pretty, yes, but she's not rich. She's too nice. She needs to feel that pedestal be pulled from under her."

Tanya sized up the new girl. _She's pretty… She could also threaten my title…_ Tanya shook that thought out of her head and realized that in order to take down that popular little pest, Isabella, she would have to form a momentary alliance.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Tanya asked, causing Alice to smile a Cheshire cat grin.

-o- -o- -o-

It was finally lunch, and Edward was extremely eager for the day to be over. If this school didn't require that he get a paper signed by each individual teacher, he would have hightailed out of here by second period.

He sat at a lunch table, one of the first ones in the cafeteria and glared at the food on his plate. This public school food would be the death of him.

Sure, he enjoyed the way every single person watched him like he was a God that blessed their school just by being there, but the school itself was practically a joke. The doors squeaked when opened or closed, the bathroom stalls were rank and small, and the food was disgusting.

He had been so involved with trying to figure out what the taco meat was made out of that he didn't realize someone watching him until he heard a musical laugh. His head snapped up to meet the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes he had ever seen that shined with understanding and happiness. There were incredible clear, despite their dark color. She had brown hair that framed her beautiful face, and he admired her lips. Her bottom lip was just slightly pouty, creating a 'kiss me now' look. Her body was just as ravishing- her chest full and her waist small.

Edward hadn't realized that he was staring until her cheeks began to pink and he swore he needed her.

"You must be Edward Cullen. Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella." Balancing a brown lunch bag in one hand and binder, she reached for Edward's hand with her free one. Edward gasped at the electricity that shot up his arm and straight to his heart. He watched her eyes to see if she had felt the same thing. Her clear brown eyes said that she most definitely did. Her confusion mirrored his own, but she shook her head and smiled. "Anyways, I wouldn't eat those tacos. I would suggest that you start bringing your lunch to school."

"Doesn't help that I'm hungry now." Edward scowled, mostly at the confusion of what he felt for the Isabella girl he had heard so much about each period.

A brown paper bag set down in front of him and he looked back up into those brown eyes.

"Please, take my lunch."

"I can't."

She laughed. "Yes you can. It wasn't fair for you to be surprised by the nasty Forks High lunch. Plus, Alice is probably going to be hungry as well. Do it for your sister." She added with a shrug.

Simply being near her cheered Edward up. It confused him.

"You'll be hungry." Edward defended, trying to hand back the bag. She waved him off.

"I have bread and peanut butter in my locker. I'll just make a sandwich or steal something from my brother." Isabella smiled easily, and Edward found it impossible not to smile in return.

"But-"

"Please, I insist. Consider it a welcome package to Forks High." She gave him a dazzling smile. How could he ever resist her anything she ever asked of him?

"Why do you have bread and peanut butter in your locker?" He asked without thinking, realizing that she was going to leave. He was frightened by the fact that he didn't want her to go. He asked her simply because he knew she would stay and answer his question. She looked surprised and then smiled.

"Oh, some students here aren't very rich. They can't afford lunch and don't have food at home. Since I can afford food, I figured I would help out. People can just go to my locker and make themselves a sandwich. My locker combination is public knowledge. I don't want them to feel embarrassed, which is why everyone knows it. So they don't have to ask." She shrugged it off like she didn't just commit an act of selflessness. Edward stared at her with awe.

This is why everyone loves her. She is so completely selfless. Edward thought.

His admiration was cut off when Bella's name was called from across the cafeteria.

"Bells! Come here! Tyler has a great story!" Bella gave them the 'give me one second' gesture, and turned to face him apologetically.

"Sorry, Edward. Do you want to join us?" Bella asked Edward. _Of course I do_. Edward thought and was about to respond.

"Like hell he will. We are very capable on our own, Isabella." Alice appeared and hissed. Edward didn't understand his sister's hostility towards the beautiful Isabella Swan.

Isabella saddened momentarily- not for being snapped at, but for Alice's unwillingness to accept some form of friendship.

"Al, what's your problem?" Edward asked, growing angry that someone would be so rude to the Swan girl. She deserved to be loved and respected. Bella gave Edward a small smile.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I'm sure you two want to just catch up about the new school. You both are invited to hang out with us if you change your mind." She said hopefully before heading back to her friends.

"What're the Cullens like?" Emmett, her brother ask. Rosalie rolls her eyes and snorts.

"They're conceited, rich, pompous-"

"Rose, be nice." Bella warned. She looked back at Alice and Edward, who were now joined by Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. The three girls were all over Edward, and Alice looked as if she were calculating. "They're just dealing with change."

"Ha! What a surprise. Isabella Swan is trying to find the good in everyone." Jasper, Rose's brother and Bella's other best friend said teasingly.

"What did you two talk about?" Rose asked, her perfectly sculpted eyebrow shot up.

"Not much. It was really just an introduction." Bella answered, still watching the table. She grew upset as Tanya continued to force herself onto Edward's lap. She tried to shake off the jealousy, finding it ridiculous to pine after someone that wasn't her own.

"Yeah? Well then why are there hearts in your eyes?" Rose challenged. Bella's eyes widened as she looked at her friends in surprise, her face flushed.

"I'm just concerned for Alice. She is too defensive. She is going to get herself into lots of trouble before she realizes who she really wants to be." Bella explained, not completely lying.

_I know when you're lying, Isabella._ Rosalie thought cockily, but decided to ignore it. She snuggled into Emmett's side and watched as her best friend struggled to understand her own feelings. She wasn't able to think too much because people came up to Bella to ask for her opinion or help, thank her for an earlier deed, or even just talk to Bella.

Isabella Swan is too good of a person for her own good.

**AN: I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please review!**


End file.
